


3am

by kiefercarlos



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE SHOTNeither of them can sleep after an argument separates them both.





	3am

Sleep was harder to come by for Rufus at the moment. He was back at the loft, sleeping on his own and he didn't like it. He was sure he had made the right decision, at the time. Lily couldn't just keep doing things like that and expect the kids to just agree and get on board. Just because she was their mother, she expect them to follow her into every fire and this was bad.

Still did he really have the right to argue about her parenting styles? He wasn't a saint himself, he's had his fair share of parental difficulties over the years with Dan and Jenny, but she was being unreasonable.

He rolled over once again and saw the time on the clock tick over to three in the morning. He sighed heavily and decided, he had to do something. He rolled out of bed and threw some clothes on. Leaving a note for the kids, just in case they woke up before he returned. He then took the stairs two at a time down to the ground floor and was just about to open the door when it was opened from the other side.

"Lily." Rufus said surprised at seeing her there. Lily took a step back in shock. She wasn't expecting to see him coming at her either. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he watched her walk into the lobby and turn to look at him.

"I came to apologies." She said softly and he could see the look in her eyes, she was feeling the same as he was. "No, I should be apologizing. I shouldn't have kicked off at you like that. We've raised our kids differently and they've all turned out fine. I shouldn't be judging you." He said and Lily took his hand squeezed. "You were right though. I have taken the kids for granted and dragged the along with me, without question, because I'm their mother, but it's not fair on them and you were right about Eric. He's been pulled apart too much lately. He doesn't need me dragging him around like this." She said softly as Rufus put his arms on her shoulder and lent his head against hers.

"You're a good mother Lily and I'm really sorry for saying otherwise." He said softly back against her and she smiles up at him as she wraps her arms around him and he holds her tightly against him. "We're still learning." He says gently against her. "You want to stay?" He asks and she smiles up at him. "With you. Always." She says and the two of them head back up to the loft.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and Comments appreciated.
> 
> I'm a FF.Net writer normally, but I thought I'd see what it's like to post here, so I'm looking at transferring all my old FF.Net stories over.  
> Looking for a Beta. Drop a line if interested.


End file.
